


Beauties

by Piinutbutter



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: So a vampire and a painter walk into a concert hall...stop me if you've heard this one.





	Beauties

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about [that carnival/anniversary event loading screen](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c36159eebe76ee92b6547eb60030129d/tumblr_pjnw3jeoby1tpjirz_1280.jpg) for 20 years. These two high-maintenance drama queens would be perfect for each other.

The noise of the crowd faded from a sharp cacophony to a muffled roar as Bloody Mary stepped backstage. Before he could take a breath and relax, he was practically trampled by Dorayaki when the young man ran for the stage door. 

“That poor boy,” Mary commented. “I have a feeling his sister is going to get a lecture about signing him up for things without asking him first.”

Behind him, Hotdog laughed. “You have to admit, though, he makes a lovely picture in a skirt. Those girls in the third row went wild for him.”

Mary turned around, hand over his heart and a stricken look on his face. “You wound me. I thought those cheers were for me.”

Hotdog pinched his cheek. “I think you were of far more interest to the men in the audience.”

“That’s impossible,” Mary said as they walked side by side. (Mary noted that, next to his bare feet, the points of Hotdog’s high heels looked dangerously sharp. Never let it be said he didn’t like a dangerous woman.) “Every man present had his eyes on you.” He flashed her a smile. “I know, because I was one of them.”

Hotdog whacked his shoulder with surprising strength. “Oh, hush, you. Master attendant warned me you were a serial flirt.”

“It’s true!” he insisted, rubbing his arm. “You’re a stunner on stage. I’m tempted to sit the next show out just to watch you in all your glory from the front row.”

Despite her apparent doubts regarding Bloody Mary’s virtuous intentions, the painter smiled. The expression was soft and girlish, making her look far warmer than her stern voice would suggest. 

“Well,” Hotdog said, “I was far from the only beauty performing tonight. You, mister, are quite the package. Tall, handsome, a voice like a siren...and you know what’s just plain unfair? Your legs are longer than mine! How dare you?” She pouted, but the crinkle around her eyes gave away the teasing.

Bloody Mary covered his fang-baring smile behind his hand. “My sincerest apologies. I’ll be sure to have a bit of them chopped off before the next show. Care to keep the flesh as a souvenir?”

Hotdog gave him an odd look. Mary made a note that not everyone shared his morbid sense of humor, and covered up the slip with a cough.

“Sorry to disappoint you,” he said, “But I must confess that I’m not quite a complete package. There’s one crucial thing I lack.”

Hotdog cocked her head. They were nearing the stage door now, and the noise of the festival-goers outside was growing louder by the moment. “Oh? And what’s that?”

Mary opened the door, letting bright lights, distant music, and excited chatter fill the dark hallway. He extended a hand to Hotdog.

“A lovely, talented woman to accompany me at the carnival.”

Hotdog tried and failed to keep the grin off her face. She reached for Mary’s hand, but curled her fingers into a fist at the last moment.

“Wait. I’ll accept, on one condition.”

“And what’s that?” Mary echoed.

“You simply must model for one of my paintings tomorrow.”

She uncurled her fingers, and Mary grasped her hand. “Deal.”


End file.
